


Let me hold you now

by justapipe-dream (ginita105)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Imagine that, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Small, andrew singing, answered ask on tumblr, based on syndicate by the fray, prompt, suuuuuuper small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginita105/pseuds/justapipe-dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew wakes Neil up from a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me hold you now

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask I answered on tumblr, super small I know  
> tumblr post: http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/147056783147/your-post-about-andrew-and-the-frayi-love-this  
> title and song lyrics from Syndicate by The Fray  
> Characters belong to the lovely Nora, of course

It hadn’t been an eventful day. Summer had come, practices had yet to start and the foxes were on a much needed break. Andrew and Neil had hastily packed a change of clothes the day before and driven to Columbia to be alone for a couple days. They had spent that morning in bed, having spent the night trading yeses and kisses, and their afternoon had been a lazy one as well, both boy pretending to watch random movies on TV whilst observing each other. It had been a peaceful day, and they hadn’t had many of those.

The thing about sleeping until late and then doing nothing during the rest of the day was that sleep didn’t come easy at night and when it came, it wasn’t a restful one. Andrew wasn’t a stranger to nightmares and night terrors, they walked hand in hand with his past and assaulted him when he least expected them to. When this happened, waking up was scary and hard. That night, however, it was Neil who was having trouble. When Neil had nightmares, Andrew noticed, his body laid very still on the bed, his head moving from side to side and his mouth muttering something not coherent enough for the older boy to understand. The slight movements and noise made it hard for Andrew to stay asleep. At least, that was what he told himself was the reason why he wanted to wake the auburn haired boy from his nightmare.

Andrew’s fingers slowly reached out, ghosting over Neil’s eyelids, nose and mouth, never touching but close enough to feel the boy’s breath on his fingertips. It still seemed impossible that this was his new reality, taking care of someone without deals involved, sleeping next to someone because he wanted to, being content to give and to take…

“Neil,” Andrew started, not quite sure how to wake the boy up without startling him, a plan growing on his mind as he went. “/Listen to me now./”

And then, much to his surprise, he started humming, the song one he hadn’t heard in a while, one that belonged to his past, used to pull him from his own demons.

“/Baby close your eyes, don’t open ‘til the morning light,/” He sang a little louder. “/Don’t ever forget, we haven’t lost it all yet/.”

Neil’s eyes snapped open, his head lolling to the side so he could look at Andrew, who kept on singing, his voice just a little over a whisper. The older boy wished it was lighter in the room so he could look at the ocean blue orbs and take in the startled expression that was staring back at him. Andrew stopped, about to tell the younger boy to stop staring when he started humming too:

“/All we know for sure,is all that we are fighting for. Baby don’t forget, we haven’t lost it all yet/” Neil sang, a small smile gracing his face.

“You’re at 200, Abram.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

The blue eyed boy laced their fingers together and after a little while, they both fell peacefully back asleep.


End file.
